Considerable interest has recently been focused on the problem of limiting the mass of particulate matter emitted with the exhaust gases from diesel and other internal combustion engines. In the case of diesel engines, a great deal of effort is currently being expended to develop practical and efficient devices and methods for reducing emissions of largely carbonaceous particulates in exhaust gases.
It is recognized that one method for accomplishing this is to provide suitable filters or other types of particulate traps in engine or vehicle exhaust systems. With this in mind, work is being done to find the most efficient and practical ways of collecting and disposing of the sooty particulate matter emitted from diesel engines prior to discharge of the exhaust gases to atmosphere.